Seul au monde
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: POV Sasuke. Sa vie depuis qu'Itachi a tué ses parents jusqu'à la réalisation de sa vengeance. Il était seul au début, et finit seul. WARNING Sasuke psychopathe! OS


**Auteuse : **Question stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Shad (ou Lady Ange Shadow), évidemment !

**Rating : **Bof... T si vous ne supportez pas les descriptions ne fusse qu'un peu morbide?

**Genre: **Euhh.. Le genre 'POV d'un dépréssif à moitié psychopate', ça existe??

**Disclaimer : **Est-il vraiment utile de préciser que les personnages que j'emprunte appartienne à Kishimoto-sensei?

**Note : **Songfic et Pov. La chanson est 'Seul au monde' de Corneille. Un Sasuke un petit peu OOC sur les bords, mais uniquement si on lit bien! (Bon, ok j'en ai fait un tueur psychopathe à la fin. Mais chut! Faites comme si vous n'aviez rien remarqué!) La chanson est en gras donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous voyez plus de gras qu'autre chose. C'est tout à fait normal. Quand on voit 'OoO' c'est qu'un morceau de temps s'est écoulé. La fic peut aussi bien commencer quand Sasuke avait 7 ans que quand il en avait 13. Vous laissez un p'tit commentaire à la fin?

* * *

**POV d'une vie **

**On dit souvent que j'ai l'air d'avoir  
Tout pour moi mais c'est sans savoir**

OoO

Qu'est-ce que vous savez vraiment de moi, hein ? Je les entends dans la rue :

« Regarde, c'est Sasuke Uchiwa, il nage dans le fric, non ? »

« Bien évidemment. Imagine un peu, toute la fortune de sa famille... il peut vraiment tout avoir, ce gosse... »

OoO

**Des fantômes qui me hantent  
Les requiems que je me chante**

OoO

Papa...

Maman...

Itachi ! Je te tuerai ! Quoi qu'il arrive, même si c'est la dernière chose que je devrais faire en ce monde, je te tuerai !

Je te ferai souffrir, comme moi j'ai souffert durant toutes ces années...

Tout ça, c'est ta faute ! Chaque nuit, je les revois... Je revois cette scène où je trouve les corps, et toi penché au-dessus...

OoO

**Je joue au dur chaque jour qui passe**

OoO

C'est ça, inutile de me dévisager. _Ice attitude_ dans toutes les situations. Hors de question de montrer un autre sentiment sur mon visage en public.

OoO

**Et les pierres de chaque mur un jour se cassent  
Je suis peut-être la roche qu'on croit  
Mais je suis plus fragile que je veux qu'on voie**

OoO

Mais de toute façon, qui me regarde, le soir quand je suis dans mon lit ? Là, je peux pleurer mon chagrin, ma colère, ma haine. Personne ne doit voir mes larmes, jamais !

OoO

**Maman m'a dit avant de partir :  
Montre jamais tes faiblesses et dans le pire  
Reste fort ravale tes larmes  
Car ta fierté restera ta plus belle arme**

OoO

Pff ! Et gnagnagni et gnagnagna ! Si ils croient que je ne les entends pas dans mon dos:

« Regarde comme il est arrogant, j'te dis qu'un jour, 'y va avoir des ennuis ! »

« Ouais, vivement quand même qu'il se prenne une raclée, peut-être alors que Môssieur Uchiwa daignera nous regarder de moins haut ! »

« Rêve pas trop non plus... »

OoO

**Donc je sais rire quand il le faut**

OoO

Rire...

Ricaner serait le mot exact.

Imaginez un peu la tête des autres si on me voyait rire ? Ils me regarderaient comme si j'avais du persil qui pousse dans les oreilles ! Parfois, je suis quand même tenté...

Si je le fais un jour, je crois que je prendrai mon appareil photo pour immortaliser la tête des autres...

OoO

**Mais 'faut pas croire je craque dès qu'on me tourne le dos  
Je marche droit pour ne pas plier  
D'ailleurs je chante souvent pour ne pas crier**

OoO

C'est ça, faites donc seulement semblant d'être des « amis » avec vos sourires hypocrites.

Pour mieux me poignarder dans le dos quand je fléchirai ne fusse qu'un peu...

J'écris des chanson, des poèmes. Une fois, j'avais oublié de les ranger et Sakura venait faire une visite surprise chez moi (j'en ai la barbe de ses « Sasuke-kun ! Ooh Sasuke-kun ! » elle devrait arrêter de roucouler. Qui sait, ça pourrait aider à développer son QI qui est de 3 quand elle me voit, qui sait ?), et elle a lu un des poèmes, ou plutôt, a commencé à lire avant que je ne la mette à la porte. Avec quelques petites menaces pas bien méchantes (quoique... promettre l'écartelement suivi d'un arrachage des ongles puis de lui faire la boule à zéro, c'est méchant ?) préalablement dises. C'est curieux, elle n'a jamais abordé le sujet ??

OoO

**Quand je pense à la vie  
J'fais face à mes nuits**

OoO

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours vivant, Kami-sama ??

J'aurais préféré que tu laisses mon cadavre derrière-toi ce jour-là, Itachi.

Mais maintenant que je 'vis', je n'aurai de relâche avant d'avoir obtenu vengeance. Pour mon honneur et celui du clan. Qu'importe si pour cela je dois mourir...

Je vis dans la nuit en attendant ce jour funeste où je pourrai te tuer, où je serai libéré.

Je vis dans la noirceur de la vengeance en attendant que ta mort illumine un tant soit peu ma vie.

OoO

**Chaque jour qui se lève me dit que...**

**Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde**

OoO

Parfois, j'ai envie de le crier, de le hurler à la Terre entière !

Pourquoi la solitude ? Pourquoi je me sens seul parmi la foule ? Pourquoi suis-je seul ?

Itachi !

Encore et toujours toi !

Sois mille fois maudit !

OoO

**J'hais Noël et toutes ses bêtes fêtes  
De famille et tout ce qui rappelle ma plus belle vie**

OoO

Maudites fêtes ! Ils se retrouvent tous en famille, à partager un bon repas, à s'échanger des cadeaux sous le gui. Je n'ai plus fêté Noël depuis longtemps. Depuis que je suis seul.

OoO

**Je suis jaloux de vous les chanceux  
Qui prenez votre chair et votre sang pour acquis**

OoO

C'est ça, vous vous appartenez entièrement. Moi, mon corps et mon esprit ne vivent que pour la vengeance. Ils lui appartiennent.

Je lui appartiens.

OoO

**J'ai horreur de votre pitié  
Je prends très mal votre générosité  
Ca fait déjà un bout que je me suffis**

OoO

J'ai horreur de ces regards emplis de pitié, de cette fausse compassion débordante de bons sentiments, de ces paroles faussement réconfortantes qu'on m'adresse.

Fichez-moi la paix ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé que je sâche !

Tout ça est de ta faute, Itachi ! Ce ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'avais pas existé !

OoO

**C'est pas vrai mais pour être fort c'est ça que je me dis  
Quoi qu'il arrive il faut que je reste dans mon rôle (ouais)  
Quoi qu'il arrive il faut pas que je perde mon contrôle (ouais)**

OoO

_Ice attitude_ dans toutes les situations !

C'est ça, t'énerve pas, Sasuke. Reste calme. Ne pète pas la gueule de ces connards.

Lâche-leur une petite pique bien mordante, puis casse-toi!

Contrôle-toi, Sasuke !

OoO

**Je pense à moi et avoir le reste du monde  
Car avec les années je me suis rendu compte  
Que si c'est pas moi ce sera personne  
Pas moi ni toi ni personne**

**OoO**

Je devrais peut-être me lançer dans la politique, quand j'aurais régler son compte à Itachi...

Je profite déjà de la renommée des Uchiwa.

Je pourrais faire un monde à mon image, à mon idée.

Quelque chose me dit que les guerres de pouvoir sont loin d'être finies...

OoO

**Ici-bas c'est chacun pour soi  
Pour les pauvres et fiers solitaires comme moi  
Quand je pense à ma vie  
Seul face à mes nuits**

OoO

Les coups bas, j'ai appris à les éviter et à les envoyer.

Dans ce monde, pas de place pour la compassion, c'est chacun pour soi, chacun enfermé dans ses Ténèbres personelles.

Itachi...

Je n'aurai aucune pitié.

OoO

**Chaque jour qui se lève me dit que...**

**Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde**

OoO

Ça n'en finira jamais. Je suis condamné à vivre seul.

J'assume.

Je n'ai besoin de personne.

Je n'ai pas besoin de poids avec moi...

OoO

**Des fois je trouve l'amour dans les yeux de l'une  
Des fois je trouve un jour dans les bras de l'autre  
Et à toutes celles qui m'aiment encore,  
Qui m'aiment à tort, qui m'aiment trop fort  
Je vous dois ma survie, merci encore  
Cela n'engage que nous**

OoO

Regardez toutes ces petites dindes qui se pavanent devant moi. J'ai fait souffrir bien plus d'une.

J'en ai ridiculisé, en soutirant la virginité à certaines, puis en les abandonnant le lendemain...

Je n'ai véritablement apprécié les courbes et la beauté que de trois femmes.

Elles ne devaient appartenir qu'à moi. Je leur ai fait devenir plus belles encore, oui, elles étaient magnifiques, chacune avec ces filets carmins qui s'écoulaient de légères entailles sur leur corps pour former des ailes de sang.

Elles sont mortes dans toute leur splendeur.

Elles étaient à l'apothéose de leur beauté.

Elles resteront éternellement belles dans la mort.

Elles m'appartiennent, corps et âme.

Je les ai plongées dans mes ténèbres, je leur ai été fatal.

Elles m'appartiendront pour l'éternité...

OoO

**Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde  
Quoi qu'il arrive**

OoO

Je suis recherché. Je suis en cavale. Seul. J'ai tué Itachi. J'ai tué ces trois filles. J'ai tué tout ce qu'il restait de ma famille. J'ai tué les trois seules femmes que j'ai, ne fusse qu'un jour, ne fusse qu'une nuit, aimé.

Seul...

Je suis un solitaire.

N'essayer pas de faire un bout de chemin avec moi, je suis fatal.

Elles l'on toutes trois compris au dernier moment, et la peur s'était enfin reflétée dans leurs yeux...

OoO

**Quoi qu'il arrive  
Seul au monde, quoi qu'il arrive...  
Seul au monde...**


End file.
